The Two Princesses of Hearts
by Elementalearthwolf101
Summary: Roxas and Sora are the princes of the kingdom of Twilight. Their parents have arranged for two princess's from a neighboring kingdom to stay with them. A fact that at first Roxas can't stand, however after meeting the two girls he changes his mind as he is drawn to everyone's favorite artist. Will Naminé reveal her secret or will it keep her from the happiness her heart so desires?
1. Arrival

The Two Princesses of Hearts

By: Courtney

Arrival (Roxas P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe that my parents would actually agree to this. We are going to have two dimwitted princesses running around the castle for who knows how long! My twin brother Sora is, of course, very excited and can't wait for them to arrive; he is so overly happy sometimes even I can't stand being around him. The princesses will be arriving at the castle tomorrow, so we needed to prepare to meet them-which seems kind of stupid because it seems to me that they would be fine by themselves.

Sora comes rushing into my room the next morning, yelling that the princesses have arrived and are in the throne room, talking to our parents. I get up and dress quickly, and rush downstairs with Sora at my heels. We arrive in the throne room, out of breath and laughing because I had almost fallen down the stairs in my haste.

The two princesses turn and look at us when we enter the room. Sora is instantly drawn to the auburn-haired princess, while I am busy staring at the blonde haired princess. It seems like it's making her a little nervous, for some reason.

She's wearing a white floor length dress with diamonds scattered on it and a white velvet mask. Her tiara consisted entirely of sapphire and aquamarines. She clutches sketchbook to her chest, and she is trembling slightly. The blueness of her eyes and the sadness of her expression startle me.

The other princess is wearing the complete opposite garb: a red, floor-length dress with rubies scattered on it, and a red velvet mask. Her tiara consists entirely of rubies and garnets. Her eyes are a startling violet color that contrasted with her whole outfit.

She notices that her sister is shaking, and goes over and murmurs something to her. The blonde princess nods and turns back to my mother and asks her something. Her voice is so quiet, I have trouble hearing her.

"If you would be so kind as to show me my room, please?" she murmurs.

My mother nods to one of the guards, who shows the princess to her room.

Well, that was weird; she had rushed out so fast, that I never even got to ask her name. My parents introduce me to the other princess, whose name was Kairi,

"You'll have to excuse my sister, Naminé. She doesn't do well around new people," she explains when she sees the confused look on my face.

So the other princess's name was Naminé. Well, it suits her very nicely.

What really bugs me, though, is that she seemed scared of my family.

I look at my mother, who nods, meaning that I could go. I go to try to find the princess to talk to her, because I wanted to find out exactly why she was so scared. However, there is one problem:

I can't find her-she isn't in her room, or anywhere in the castle!

I go into the throne room to ask my mother if she has seen her, but when she shakes her head I start to get worried.

I decide to check the garden, and sure enough, that's where she is. She is so busy sketching that she doesn't hear me as I came around the corner. I look over her shoulder at the drawing. It's amazing!

I shift my weight slightly, which causes a twig to snap. Naminé's head snaps up so fast, I think I hear her neck crack; she then promptly falls backwards, off the bench, her eyes wide. I realize that I could see fear in those blue eyes; I hadn't meant to scare her!

She scurries backwards away from me, running into one of the trees, her eyes filled with terror. I hold my hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," I say softly.

The terrified girl continues to shake her head, so I try backing away. I stand behind the bench, putting distance between the two of us. This seems to calm her at least a bit. I try to put a friendly smile on my face, and the blue eyes behind the white mask return to normal.

I take a moment to observe the silent princess. She is tall and slim as a cat. Her eyes still had that sad expression.

"What has you so scared?" I ask softly.

The princess looks at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she replies.

I look at her with my head tilted to the side.

"You're absolutely terrified. I can see it," I tell her.

The girl looks at me.

"I don't want to talk about it," she says back.

I nod and try to smile at her.

"I understand," I reply.

The princess looks at me before looking down at the sketchbook in her hands. I slowly approach her, hoping I don't scare her again.

"What were you drawing?" I ask her.

She holds up the sketchbook, revealing the picture of the cherry blossom trees in the palace gardens. My jaw drops. The drawing is absolutely stunning! I can't believe it. I notice the girl she has drawn into the picture as well.

It appears that she has drawn herself in. I glanced up at her.

"I don't believe we were ever properly introduced... I'm Prince Roxas," I say with a bow.

She looks at me and stands up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Princess Naminé from the Kingdom of Destiny," she replies with a curtsy.

I smile secretly, happy that she is talking to me. I am curious about this silent princess from Destiny. I hope I will be able to find out more about her. I know that if I could change my stand-offish tendencies, she would probably be a little more likely to talk to me. I want to know exactly what she is so scared of. If I find that out, I know I could try to help her with it. I have no idea why I'm so adamant about helping her, because normally I wouldn't care at all. I just can't figure out why it bothers me so much. It actually scares me a little, because I don't understand what's happening to me.

It starts when she eventually asks me why I'm talking to her. After she snaps at me, with fire in her eyes, I respond:

"Listen, I don't know why, but, I feel the need to help you..." I tell her, quietly.


	2. Silent Artist

Silent Artist (Naminé's P.O.V.)

I don't understand why he was talking to me; it doesn't make any sense to me at all. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone. I don't want anyone talking to me-I don't like talking to people. I glance at the blonde prince standing next to me; his eyes are the brightest blue I've ever seen, and his hair is spiky, and the color of the sun.

"Why are you talking to me in the first place?" I ask him quietly.

He jumps slightly and looks at me, surprised.

"What do you mean?" he asks, using the same statement I had used earlier.

I look at him seriously.

"Why are you talking to me? It's not that hard of a question to answer," I snap back.

The young prince's eyes widen slightly. I sigh; I hadn't meant to snap, but I am sick of people trying to shove their way into my personal business. I look down at the sketchbook in my hands.

"I didn't mean to snap at you," I tell him.

Roxas looks at me.

"Listen, I don't know why, but I feel the need to help you," he says softly.

I shake my head and stand. I curtsy to the prince and head back into the palace, using a portal to get back to my room. I stand and look out the window, and I can see the prince still standing, staring at where I had disappeared. I shake my head again and back away from the window as he looks up. I don't want him prying into my life; I just wanted him to leave me alone. I look over when my door opens, I smile as my sister enters my room.

"Hi sis," she says, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Kairi," I reply.

She smiles again coming over to the window. She looks down, and sees the blonde prince staring at my window.

"Let me guess: he tried talking to you, didn't he?" she asks me quietly.

"Yes, he did. He said he wanted to help me," I reply, as I watch him start to pace.

Kairi looks at me.

"He tried to ask you what had you scared, didn't he?" she says staring icily at the male pacing under my window.

I look at her and nod.

"Yes, he did," I say quietly, as tears begin to form in my ocean blue eyes.

Kairi comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay, sis. I won't let him hurt you, I promise," she whispers, running her hand through my silky, corn-colored hair.

I wrapped my thin arms around my sister and cried. Suddenly, there is a knock at my door.

"Come in," Kairi says quietly.

The brunette prince-Sora, I think his name is-pokes his head around the door.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, concerned when he sees me crying.

"Yes, everything's just fine," Kairi replies.

Sora comes into my room.

"If it's alright, Kairi, I would like it if you joined me on a walk around the gardens," he says, looking at my sister shyly.

Kairi looks at me.

"I'll be alright, Kai. Go ahead and go for your walk," I tell her, as I wipe away my tears.

My sister nods and leaves my room with the brunette prince. I sit on my bed and look through my sketchbook. After a while, I hear a knock on my door.

"Princess, may I come in please," says the voice of Prince Roxas.

I sigh and answer back.

"Yes, you may," I respond quietly.

The door opens, and the blonde prince enters my room.

"Listen, princess, I wanted to apologize about earlier," he says, looking at the floor.

I look at him with curiosity, observing as he starts to fidget nervously. I tilt my head to the side.

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask him quietly.

He looks at me and shakes his head.

"I don't know, but something is telling me that I have to," he responds, just as quietly.

I look back at him, confusion clouding my eyes.

"What if I don't want anyone's help?" I ask, my voice shaking.

This time, the prince is the one who looks confused.

"That's what I don't understand: why don't you trust anyone?" he asks me, as he starts to pace.

I stand from my bed, the sketchbook hitting the flagstone floor with a smack. I can feel my body shaking.

"I don't trust anyone but my sister, because the last time I did, it almost got me killed!" I scream at him, tears once more running down my face. I stand there, with my whole body shaking, breathing heavily. "That's why I don't trust anyone, I only get hurt," my voice no louder than a whisper.

He stands there, staring at me with his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he whispers back.

I look up at him.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you, or anyone else," I mutter.

I hear the door open and then close, when I look up again he is gone. I sit on my bed and start to cry harder than before. I pick up one of the picture frames by my bed, and throw it as hard as I can at the wall. The glass shatters as I release a frustrated and pained scream. I pick up my sketchbook and flip through the pages, reminding myself of times when I was happier. I can't remember a time I was happy before the time I almost died. I just want everything to disappear, I just want everyone to leave me alone, I want things back to the way they had been before.

Things had been easier before everything had gone completely wrong; my life made more sense to me then.


	3. Shock

Shock (Roxas P.O.V.)

I stand outside the princesses door in shock, unsure of what surprised me more, that she had screamed at me or that someone wanted her dead. I look at the door as I hear glass shatter, and a heartbreaking scream, I walk away as I hear the princess start to cry again. As I pass one of the windows, I see Sora walking through the gardens with the redhead, I wonder if her sister knows anything about what Naminé had told me.

As I walk down the corridor, I wonder why it bothered me that someone wanted Naminé dead, I shake my head trying to clear it. I curse my feelings for confusing me, I don't understand what is going on in my head, it was seriously starting to irritate me. I decide to distract myself by playing my piano, I enter my music room and settle at the ebony grand piano, I start to play a very soft tune coaxing a sweet melody from the ivory keys. As I play I feel my tense muscles start to relax, I decide to write a new song, as I play I realize that I'm still thinking about the blonde princess I left crying.

I sigh and continue to play, I look at the top of the sheet music I was using, I smile as I notice the title I had given my new song. Across the top of the page I had written the title "Silent Angel", I continue to play, once again realizing that the song is a tribute to the most beautiful angel I have ever met. I hear soft applause as I finish my song, I whip around and see my mother standing in the doorway, I smile and wave her into the room,

"Hello mother. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask her quietly.

I feel my mother come up behind me, and place her hand on my shoulder,

"I see you've written a new song," she replies just as quietly.

I nod, handing her the sheets of music off of the piano,

"I don't know why...but I feel like I need to help Princess Naminé," I tell her.

My mother looks at me, I can see understanding flashing in her dark green eyes, she smiles and hugs me,

"Oh Roxas, I know you're confused. All you have to do is follow your heart," she tells me softly.

I look at my mother, then back at the music in my hand, I sigh and put it back on the piano and continue to play. I go over the two conversations I've had with the silent princess, I wonder if there were any clues I might have missed, I think back to the terrified expression that had been in her eyes when I found her in the garden. I hear my mother leave and I sigh quietly, trying to figure out where my head was, I continue to play wondering what I was going to do.

After a while I get tired of playing, so I decide to walk through the palace gardens, as I walk I look up at the princesses window. I'm surprised to see the beautiful blonde standing at the window watching me, even from where I was I could see that she was still crying, I once again felt bad for doing that to her. I stand there staring at her for a moment, wondering what I was going to do, I knew I should apologize for upsetting her but I didn't think that she would want to see me after what happened last time. I sigh and look away from the still crying angel, as I continue walking I wonder how I can approach her again, I know after what happened the last time I tried talking to her she will hesitate to talk to me.

As I continue walking I occasionally glance up at the princesses window, I start when I realize that she is no longer standing watching me, I silently hope that my constant staring hadn't scared her off. I hear soft footsteps behind me, I turn around slowly and start when I see the blonde princess standing there, I hold up my hands to show her that I mean her no harm. She looks at me as if she is trying to figure out what I was doing, I smile at her hesitantly trying to apologize with my eyes, she shakes her head and starts to walk back into the palace.

"Wait! Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," I tell her my tone desperate.

I watch as she turns around and looks at me, an unreadable expression in her bright ocean blue eyes, I look at her trying to make her understand how sorry I am,

"I don't want an apology," she tells me icily.

I look at her in shock, how on earth could I make it up to her, I shake my head,

"What do you want then?" I ask her.

The blonde angel looks at me coldly, her blue eyes turning to ice, I shrink back for the first time in my life terrified of a girl. I hold up my hands again, backing away from the evidently infuriated blonde, I was so confused; how could she go from being upset to ready to kill me in less than five seconds? I continue to back away, wondering how on earth I was going to get out of this, I just hoped she didn't kill me,

"I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screeched at me.

She whips around and instead, of walking back into the castle she steps into some sort of portal, I quickly turn around when I hear more footsteps behind me I see Naminé's sister and my twin coming around the corner,

"What did you do to my sister?" the redhead asked me, her violet eyes blazing.

I look at her shaking my head,

"I didn't do anything! I swear!" I tell her emphatically.


	4. Cold Fury

Cold Fury (Naminé P.O.V.)

He shouldn't have started prying, I disappear into my portal the fury coursing through me like ice, I was normally calm but this was one time too many. I reappear in my room trying to control my temper, outside in the garden I hear my sister snarl at the blonde prince, I walk over to my window and stand there watching to see what happens. I smile as I watch him start to back away from my infuriated sister, but because I don't want him to end up dead, I send calming waves to my fraternal twin.

The redhead looks up at my window and nods, before she backs off and mutters something to the brunette standing next to her, I watch as he nods and my sister disappears. I smirk slightly as I see the brunette ask his brother what was going on, I see the blonde prince shake his head, I look away from the window as I hear my sister enter my room once more. She comes over to the window and places her hand on my shoulder, I look at her and smile, she opens her mouth,

"Are you okay Naminé?" she asks me gently.

I look at her and smile,

"Yes Kai, I'm fine. He just doesn't know when to stop that's all," I reply quietly.

My sister looks at me, confusion flashing through her dark violet eyes, I shake my head and smile at her. I don't know how I was going to explain, to her exactly what was going on, because even I didn't know what my body was telling me. I was so confused, I was angry at him, but at the same time I was thankful that he wasn't pushing me away. However at the same time I wanted him to leave me alone, I was so confused my life no longer made any sense to me, I didn't know what I was going to do. My sister seems to sense that I would prefer being alone, I hear my door open and close once more, I walk over to my bed and pick up my sketchbook. I sit on my bed and start to flip through it, I smile as I flip by pictures of me and my friends, as I get further into the book I feel tears beginning to form in my eyes once more.

I get up once more and walk back over to the window, I see Roxas and his brother still standing there talking, I watch as Sora looks up and points at my window. Roxas looks up and sends a small frightened smile at me, I smile back faintly before I turn away from the window, I return to my bed and grab a pencil. I flip to a new page in the book and begin to slowly drag the pencil across the paper, the picture I'm drawing is of a girl, she is standing at a distance and seems to be looking at something.

I continue to sketch not noticing when it starts to get dark, I do notice however when the moonlight starts to flood my room, I put the sketchbook down and return to my window to look out across the glowing palace gardens. I smile as my dress begins to shimmer in the light of the full moon, I gently take off the mask covering my face, I put it on the vanity in the corner of my room and return to the window. I decide to take a walk in the moonlight gardens, I use one of my portals to avoid the guards, as I walk I think about the prince that continued to make my life difficult.

I desperately try to figure out why he cares so much, but nothing comes to mind, I shake my head and continue walking, I look around the glowing gardens and smile as they remind me of home. I hear someone gasp behind me and whip around, standing there was the very boy I was just thinking about, I arch one delicate eyebrow at the look on the prince's face. I turn fully and tilt my head to the side, wondering what he was staring at, I then realize that I am standing in a full patch of moon light. I look down and understand why he looked so surprised, the moon was making my pale skin glow faintly, the effect was rather stunning.

I look back up at him in curiosity, wondering what he was doing out here this late, I open my mouth,

"What are you doing out here?" I ask softly.

The prince jumps slightly, I smile faintly and shake my head, I look back at him and watch as he gathers himself before replying.

"I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep," he replies just as quietly.

I nod slightly and gesture for him to join me, I was hoping I could figure why he was prying so much, I turn and start to walk again. I glance sideways and see him hurry to catch up with me, I smile to myself and look at him through my silver blonde hair,

"Why do you keeping prying?" I ask softly glancing at him again.

The blonde looks surprised for a moment before he looks at me, he shakes his head and stops walking, I stop as well and turn to face him,

"I don't know. I just feel like I have to help you," he tells me his voice shaking.

I look at him my head tilted to the side, it made no sense to me,

"Why? I don't understand," I say looking at him trying to understand.

The blonde shakes his head again, his mesmerizing blue eyes filled with confusion, I sigh and start to walk again. I guess I will never understand what is making him act the way he is, I look up at the full moon and smile, I close my eyes and let the cool night air fill my senses. As it does I can feel the icy fire in my veins rising and gaining strength, I smile again and open my now glowing eyes, I look at the prince and quietly say,

"Well, thank you for keeping me company for a while. However if you don't mind I would prefer being by myself now please," I tell him gently.

The prince nods and turns to walk back into the palace, he stops about halfway there and turns back around, there is a strange look in his eyes as he says,

"I may not understand what happened in your past, but that doesn't mean I want you alone in the future," he says softly before he turns and walks away.


	5. Wonder

Wonder (Roxas P.O.V.)

The look in her eyes had been strange and unnerving, I had never seen anyone's eyes glow that way, I shake my head as I return to my chambers. She was a strange girl, strange but beautiful, I find myself becoming more and more intrigued as our meetings continue. I look out the window at the moonlit garden, the princess was still standing where I had left her, now however her entire body seemed to be glowing. I watch in wonder as the princess is surrounded by a strange sphere of light, when it disappears I am shocked to see a pair of large silver angel wings on her back, I back away from the window in shock.

I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands, I shake my head and get up, I return to the window and stare at the stunning angel. She was still standing in the same spot, staring at the moon a happy smile on her face, that probably explained why she had been so nervous in the throne room. I had read several books on angels and they have a strong mistrust of all humans, which would definitely explain why she had been so skittish, it also explained why she had gotten so cold to me earlier. I continued to stare down at the angel standing in my mother's garden, as I stood there looking at her I began to become more and more intrigued, the question running through my head now was why someone had tried to kill her.


End file.
